Avenoir
by Links6
Summary: When Yato is reincarnated, it's up to Yukine to pick up the pieces... reincarnated!Yato
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami, Yato or any of the series' epicness or references._

 _AN: Done for a fic-exchange, written for SuzaLouch :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

{ **Avenoir** }

 _[n. the desire that memory could flow backward.]_

.

"Yato?"

It's been four months since Yato's reincarnation. It was still so new.

Yato, god of Calamity, had been killed by the Heavens, not long after Ebisu's ordeal. It had been a 'misunderstanding', but the Heavens weren't very remorseful for such a devastating loss. After all, to them, Yato was just another stray god.

Stray gods weren't of much consequence to them, unlike the Seven gods of Fortune. To them, there had been no damage done, Yato was reincarnated, after all.

At first, Yukine wasn't sure what he had to do. He was the Exemplar, after all, Yato's sole protector. He needed to set the example. But, this was so much different than just acting like an upstanding Regalia for his Master. This was so much more.

For a long time, the loss of Yato was so painful. The memories they had shared. The good, the bad. All the time they'd spent together was now a memory that lived on in others' memories, but not Yato's own.

But, being acutely aware of how his feelings of guilt, fear and sadness would affect Yato's newly reincarnated form, he tried to suppress it as much as he could. For Yato's sake. After all, Yato had chosen him to be his Regalia. Yato had sacrificed so much to save his life. He owed Yato. He owed him his life and his soul... so, he made up his mind, to raise Yato to be the god of Fortune that Yukine knows he can be.

Some things never changed though. Yato's dexterity skills hadn't been affected by his reincarnation at all. He knew how to walk, how to run, how to eat... even his artistic skills were still all there... but his most of his communication skills weren't.

From reading to talking...

He could enunciate well, which was proof there was some skills still there... but he had to learn his vocabulary all over again from scratch. He couldn't recognize words or even speak in full sentences yet. It had taken Yukine the first two months to get Yato to the point where he could, at least, tell him if he was hungry, thirsty or tired...

It was both a good and bad thing that Reincarnated gods had an exceptional growth-rate, when compared to humans. When he was reincarnated, he had returned almost completely to infancy. Within two months he had grown to the size of a one year old child. Right now, he seemed to be around two or three-years old.

"Yato," Yukine calls again and softly shakes Yato's shoulder, "Yato?"

"Yu... kine..." the small whine comes from the bluenette, a yawn following soon enough. He sits up with a swing of his arms and peers sleepily at Yukine's form, "Yuki?"

"Good Morning, Yato," Yukine greets, smiling softly as he brushes down some stray locks from his forehead, "Remember, I'm _your_ Blessed Vessel. I'm here to protect you."

Yukine has made this his routine. To remind Yato of his purpose. To remind Yato that he was there _for him._

"'mm sleepy," Yato says and yawns again, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Oh, so you don't want to go to the park today?" Yukine suggests teasingly and grins when Yato jumps up happily.

"Yes! Yes!" Yato's excited squeal resounded throughout the room before he sprinted down the hall towards Daikoku's room.

"Dai-Dai!" Yato yells, tearing down the hall as if his life depended on it.

Of course, the _tone_ of his voice didn't exactly _sound_ like pure excitement, after all, understanding the _tone_ of his voice isn't something that Yato had mastered yet.

So, when Daikoku comes bounding up the stairs, a completely terrified expression plastered to his face, Yukine couldn't apologize enough on behalf of his Master.

"Oh! _Yukine!_ I thought he was in trouble!?" Daikoku yells, checking over Yato, just in case. He lifts up his arms and legs one by one, just to check for injuries. After checking the back of Yato's head, again, just in case, he groans in relief.

Of course, Yukine couldn't help but smile in amusement. After all, it was _Daikoku_ who said he wouldn't miss Yato at all. It was _Daikoku_ whom wanted to kick Yato's ass on a daily basis. It was _Daikoku_ whom wanted Yato to stop mooching off of Kofuku's shrine.

But, even after everything, it was Daikoku that answered Yukine's frantic call after Yato had been reincarnated. It was Daikoku that got a baby-cot for Yato. It was Daikoku that went shopping for toys, baby food and clothes... all the while, Yukine was trying to keep it together from missing his old Master so much that he could barely breathe.

And now, Daikoku was almost as concerned with Yato's wellfare as Yukine was. He had been the pillar of support that kept Yukine from being crushed by his own guilt and grief, and now, he was a warm hearth to return to at the end of the day for both of them.

"Sorry, Daikoku," Yukine says with a bow and scratches the back of his head, "Yato got a bit excited when he heard we're going to the park today..."

"The park?" Daikoku repeats with a tilt of his head.

"Um... " Yukine starts awkwardly before crouching down to Yato's height, "Hey, Yato..."

The young boy quickly high-tails it towards Yukine, stopping right in front of him.

"Why don't you wait for me downstairs, okay?" Yukine says and ruffles Yato's hair with a grin, "Go downstairs and wait in the kitchen for me, okay?"

Yato thinks it over for a second before nodding, "Okay!" he answers and runs off with an exceptional amount of glee.

Hearing Yato's footsteps dissapear down the steps, Yukine finally straightens up with a sigh and faces Daikoku, "Well, we got a job from lord Ebisu this morning... or, I guess, I should say Kunimi..." he says and shrugs, "We can't afford to pass up any jobs, not when Yato deserves to become a god of Fortune... so, I'm taking Yato with me..."

"But..." Daikoku starts before settling into an understanding smile, "I get it, you want to make sure that Yato keeps his ethics. I get that."

"Even though he's reincarnated... it didn't affect my Shinki form, and he didn't lose any of his sword or fighting skills... so... at this point I feel we can tackle small jobs from now own..." Yukine says and crosses his arms in thought, "But, he's still-"

A resounding crash from downstairs completely derailed his thoughts and Yukine storms downstairs as fast as he could. He burst into the kitchen, pale and shaken as the cries from Yato fills his ears.

What greets him wasn't quite the disaster he'd imagined.

Cereal was strewn all over the floor, Yato was face down next to an overturned chair. The other cereal boxes were knocked over and some of those cereal had joined Yato's favourite cereal flakes on the floor too.

Ah, Yato was living up to his name as the _god of Calamity.._

"Yato," Yukine cooes in amusement and tries his best not to crush any cereal as he makes his way over to Yato. He picks up the young boy by his arms and lifts him up to his hip, "Hey, little dude, you okay?"

Yato's face was red, tears streaking down his face and a small bump on his cheek.

"Oh, you got a bump on your cheek," Yukine notes in relief, finding no other injuries than that, "Are you okay? Did the fall scare you?"

Instead of answering, Yato nods solemnly and sighs softly. His lips were still trembling.

"You'll be okay," the regalia assures and kisses the bump on Yato's cheek, "There. Better?"

"Yuki!" Yato suddenly exclaims, a smile now on his face, his whole expression glowing and happy.

It was something that Daikoku had suggested one afternoon, whilst Yato was still a baby. Yukine had tried calming Yato with words and shushing and cooing, but none of it it seemed to take. So, when Daikoku offered advice, Yukine latched unto it.

 _Physical affection. Hugs, kisses on the cheek, hold his hand... be there. In person._

It was a small bit of advice, but with Yato, it worked wonders. It always calmed him down. It always made him smile once more.

"I'm going to put you on the counter, 'cause I have to clean this," Yukine says as he sets Yato on the counter, "Okay?"

And, just like that, Yato's arms drop from his neck and he sits still.

This was the one aspect of Yato's reincarnation that Yukine was not sure how to handle. This strange reaction to whenever Yukine would put him down, ask him to wait or have to scold him for something. A detached, resigned accepted sigh and compliance. As if Yato had expected it all along and accepted it as his fate.

A normal child would cry or become angry or throw a tantrum... but this?

It was a a dejected resignation to fate that made a chill run down Yukine's spine everytime it happened. Had _his_ Yato experienced this as well? Did the old Yato react this way too? Was this part of Yato's reincarnation form, the framework of the wish that had granted his existence?

Trying his best to smile and suppress that surge of guilt that bubbles up within him each time Yato would react in this way, Yukine smiles at him and assures, "I'll be right back!"

The Shinki trots out the door to get a broom. When he returned, Yato was exactly where he'd left him. Each time this happened it just killed something inside Yukine. He wasn't sure why, but it did. After all, he was doing everything he could to assure Yato's of his loyalty, protection and dependability... so, why would the young god react to Yukine this way?

So, trying to lighten the mood, Yukine quickly opened up Yato's old phone and scrolled to the music list. He tapped the first song that he came across and grins when the upbeat tempo kicks up the energy. He nods his head and starts doing all the random dance moves he could remember -trying to manipulate the sweeping of the broom as he goes on. He manages to sweep up most of the cereal before the music stops, freezing on the spot in a robot-esque pose.

"Yuuu~kine?" Yato whispers in confusion as he peers on, bewildered as to why Yukine was suddenly frozen on the spot. His face twists in concern as he peers at the frozen-in-time Shinki before him.

It was only when the next song starts playing -and Yukine suddenly breaks out into dancing once more- that Yato's excited yells suddenly pipes up through the lilting notes and the grin returns to his face. He starts laughing excitedly and claps his hands in admiration as he cheers, "Yu~ki!"

It takes longer than usual, but the blond does manage to sweep all the remaining. He keeps his dancing routine up until he stashes the broom outside once more, returning whilst doing a strange Hammer-dance impersonation.

He sweeps Yato in his arms and starts doing a waltz across the floor with him, holding his hand while the other was supporting the young boy's back, "Bum, bum, phaaaa!" Yukine imitates the bass along with the song as best he could.

It brings a smile to the young god's face.

So, when the music ends, Yukine sets Yato down on his highchair and gets a bowl from the cupboard, "You're ready for today, right?" he says, trying to catch his breath a bit. He was still trying to recover from his impromptu dance-routine. This was hard work, entertaining a kid like this.

Yato nods and waits patiently. His eyes flits to the bowl to Yuki's hands every few seconds.

"More?" Yukine asks and tilts the cereal box a bit more when the bluenette nods excitedly. He finishes up, making sure to top it off with milk and places the box back in the cupboard, pulling out his own favourite in its stead. "We're going to work on a job for lord Ebisu today, are you alright with that?"

Of course, Yato has never declined a job. He just went along with whatever Yukine offered. He never complained about the jobs either. It made Yukine wonder a bit, what wish was made to meld his Master this way?

He fixes his own cereal and sits right next to Yato. "Are you excited?"

Yato nods softly, his cheeks fully stuffed with cereal as he ate. It was actually weirdly adorable to see him like that. His face had changed so much from the animated, sleek built god that Yukine had known, to this chubby faced, squishy and soft little pinked-cheeked kid that was too cute for words.

How in the hell was he supposed to be strict with this kid when every time he looked at him, his heart melts?

But, Yukine just kept reminding himself of his purpose. He was there to _protect_ Yato. It was his calling and that's what he was going to do... and maybe also cuddle with him, because... that .. protects... Yato's... feelings? …

Or, at least, that's what he tells himself.

It was such a strange place to be. The responsibility of the life of the Master he'd grown to respect. The knowledge that he was solely responsible for Yato's upbringing and moral understanding. The truth that he was exceptionally unsure that he was doing the right thing, but the resolve to try his best all the same.

So, when they both finish up their meals -Yukine having to practically inhale his breakfast in comparison to Yato's speed- they both head over to the kitchen sink.

It was strange, in a way, that Yato would simply watch sometimes as Yukine worked. With hawk-eyes the young god stares as his regalia washes and dries off their plates. It didn't bother Yukine to do it on his own, after all, after his ablution he'd taken the chores on all by himself by choice. He felt that, in a very small way at least, it could help him atone for everything he'd done. Not that he would've ever admit it to Yato though.

Not that it mattered anymore though. The Yato that Yukine had known was gone, and everytime small little things like washing dishes, sweeping the floor, making lunch kept reminding him that the person whom saved him and held fast to the belief that he was a good person inside, the person who saw potential in him, was gone.

He quickly suppressed the thoughts once more when he saw how little Yato was scratching absently at his neck. He rubbed his sleeve over his eyes before refocusing his straying thoughts.

The young boy sitting on the counter next to him kept staring at Yukine. His sky blue orbs never wavered in their gaze. It felt like the was searching for something. Or trying to learn something from Yukine's actions, but, it also seemed like the young god wasn't sure what it was what he was supposed to learn.

All the same, Yukine made sure that they both get dressed, hair combed, teeth brushed and sneakers on before they left for the day. After all, a future god of Fortune must be presentable.

So, hand-in-hand they head towards Ebisu's place. After all, their job was still waiting for them.

It didn't take long to reach Ebisu's place, after all, there was a bus route right next to the road to his shrine. All things considered, Ebisu is a god of Commerce and the most economical transportation ports were all centered around his shrine.

"Kunimi?" Yukine calls, pausing at the entrance of the shrine.

But, it wasn't the lead Shinki whom answers.

"Mr. Yato!" Ebisu yells, running towards them with a huge grin on his face, "Mr. Yato, you came!"

"... huh?" Yukine gasps as Yato quickly latches onto his pant-leg, not so much of fear, but seeming to want to protect his regalia.

"I asked Kunimi to request you here for a job," Ebisu says with a grin and holds up a stack of cash, as large, easily worth a hundred thousand yen, "Here you are!"

Shrinking away from the temptation, Yukine smiles awkwardly before shaking his head, "Oh, Delivery god Yato can only accept 5 yen coins, lord Ebisu," he quickly says and smiles, "So, you wanted us for a job?"

"Yes! Play with me!" Ebisu says -albeit grudgingly stuffing the bills in to his pocket in exchange for a coin. He juts the coin into Yukine's palm and repeats the request.

"Um...?" Yukine starts unsurely, only to pause when he sees Kunimi running towards them.

"Lord Yato! Yukine! You came!" he exclaims and finally ends his sprint behind his master. With a calm smile he stands behind Ebisu, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Lord Ebisu requests a play-date!"

"... are you _serious?!_ " Yukine shouts, only to remember his current company a moment later. He quickly clears his throat and awkwardly continues, "Um, I thought this was a job?"

"Well... Mr. Yato's busy... but, if I buy time with a 'job', he'll take it, won't he?" Ebisu reasoned and smiles towads Yato. To Ebisu, whether reincarnated or not, this Yato was still Yato. After all, _he_ was still Ebisu, regardless of how many times he'd been reincarnated, so why wouldn't that apply to Yato as well?

"Lord Ebisu..." Yukine starts, trying to figure out how to best phrase it to a child, "I know you spent a lot of time together before Yato was killed, but... Yato doesn't have the same memories... he doesn't remember the times you spent together..."

The blessed vessel swallows down the growing lump in his throat before continuing, "Even if you spend time together, he won't be able to remember all the good times you shared..."

"Oh, I know," Ebisu answers lightly and holds out his hand to Yato, "I understand, but Mr. Yato is still Mr. Yato, after all. So, I want to."

And, just like that, as if all's right in the world, Ebisu pulls Yato along towards the park right next to the shrine.

"My apologies for my master, Yukine," Kunimi says with a bow, but when he straightens up, there's a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Does he really understand that Yato's … well... not who he used to be? That all his memories are gone?" Yukine mutters as he watches the two of them run across the field.

Although, more like... Yato's running and Ebisu keeps stumbling along awkwardly, although he's still got a huge grin on his face.

"I think does, but I don't think it bothers him at all... remember, he's been reincarnated more frequently than any of the other gods, so I think he understands better than anyone how Yato's feeling at this point. And, I doubt Yato's reincarnation actually registers as a problem to lord Ebisu at all," Kunimi reasons and flinches _for_ his master when Ebisu face-plants on the grass.

But, even though they seemed to be about the same height, Yato was definitely much more adept at physical coordination in general than Ebisu and them together made it all the more clear. Although, it was Ebisu who could name all the fishes in the pond at the center of the garden whilst Yato listened intently to how to pronouce _hi, sumi_ and _shiroji-_ type of Koi and how water temperature and stress affects Koi fish's colours.

It was a quiet morning so far, and Yukine was actually happy to be resigned to watcher-duty. He didn't mind watching over Yato and Ebisu, especially when it seemed as though they were happy. Even though Yato was quite carefree as a child, he was definitely a god of Calamity and most attempts Yato made to be helpful actually ended up to be quite disastrous. But, Yukine was determined to be his guidepost. His light. His...

 _what ARE they talking about?!_

For the past five minutes, both Ebisu and Yato were sitting by the small pond, animatedly waving their arms or making strange gestures. But, Yukine has a sixth sense about things like this. He quickly stood up and waltzed closer, just to make sure...

"Oh.. so you mean... the angle and force you use will change the it to a steep yield curve?"

"Uh?" Yato pauses with a confused expression on his face.

"That's means there'll be more stuff... " Ebisu quickly explains and nods for him to continue.

"Oh, yeah!" Yato exclaims and shows a striking motion towards his neck before grinning, "And if you take it like this and turn it like that, they'll die faster!"

 _Hold up... what?_

"That's like the cost-of-production theory of value!" Ebisu exclaimed excitedly and flails his hands expressively as he speaks, "That's when the price, or in this case, the blood-"

"YATO!?" Yukine yells and runs over to them. He was definitely not expecting their conversation to take a turn to this, "Come on! We.. uh, need to g-get going!"

"Oh, Mr. Yukine, sir," Ebisu says and stands up, bowing politely, "Mr. Yato's teaching me about being a god of Calamity!"

The fascination on Ebisu's face makes Yukine's stomach flip.

The two boys weren't bothered at all though and Yato tries to imitate how Ebisu stands, hands behind his back and feet together. It would be cute if it weren't for that little conversation those two shared a second ago.

"Well, I think Yato and I need to head back," Yukine quickly added and grinned sheepishly. After all, he didn't want to be rude.

"Oh, can I request on more job then?" Ebisu asked and quickly dug out another five yen coin, "I want to visit Iwami..."

And that flip in Yukine's stomach turned to a drop. Ebisu wanted to visit Iwami aka. Bishamon's shrine. Of course, Bishamon and Yato weren't enemies anymore, but they weren't friends either. And, Yukine wasn't really up to trying to deflect Yato's blatant disregard for propriety when it came to the older woman.

Last time they met, Yato had called her a grandmother and had a very in-depth assessment on the wrinkles around her eyes. It almost ended in a war.

But, a job is a job, and Yukine could feel his stress levels spiking sharply as the five yen coin is pocketed for Yato's jar.

The ride to Bishamon's shrine took much longer than expected and both Yato and Ebisu had grown sleepy in the ride. Ebisu had at least tried to stay upright whilst sleeping, his head eventually landing on Kunimi's shoulder; Yato started off sleeping against the window but ended up sleeping on Yuki's lap by the end of the bus ride.

A small, very small but very real, part of Yukine actually really liked this. He loved the responsibility. He liked the fact that Yato now depended on him. He knew it wouldn't last, but he was determined to also make sure that Yato's new childhood was the best that life could offer.

So, pulling Yato closer, he wrapped his jacket over Yato's form and slowly rubs circles on his back. It wasn't long before Yato was completely knocked out and now drooling too. It was so cute. And, just for a bit of blackmail, Yukine snaps a couple of pictures with it on Yato's old phone. He grins and forwards it to Hiyori. After all, if there was anyone else he'd trust Yato's life with, it was her.

The ride comes to a stop quite a ways away from Bishamon's shrine and both Kunimi and Yukine end up having to carry their charges uphill towards Bishamon's shrine.

It was a quiet walk though. The sun was high in the sky, but there were so many clouds abound it didn't feel so tortuously hot as it normally would. Bouts of shadows followed them as the clouds blocked out the sun, only to uncover it the next.

The air was still fresh with spring and the cherry blossoms made for a wonderful pastel backdrop for their view of the shrine. It was such a blessing to be staying in Japan. It was so peaceful. Those thoughts swam through Yukine's mind as he carried Yato on his hip towards the shrine. It was the most content he'd felt in such a long time. He smiled.

"Almost there..." Kunimi says and smiles awkwardly when Ebisu answers with "... shh … lower the depreciation rates by six points ..."

It was something neither of the Shinki could even try to want to understand: The god of Commerce, his mind working a mile a minute even in sleep. The piggyback ride the Kunimi was giving him wasn't as comfortable for the provider though, since he practically had to walk hunched over so that his young charge wouldn't fall off whilst sleeping. Of course, Ebisu was highly resistant to any other forms of carrying, so, unless being woken up, this was the only way to get the young boy to their destination.

"I contacted the shrine before we came, so Iwami should be-"

"Yukine!" Kazuma calls, arms crossed and a smile on his face as they approach the shrine.

"-here already." Kunimi finishes and smiles when his old mentor is seen standing right next to Bishamon's Exemplar.

"It's been a while," Kunimi says, the relief evident in his voice upon seeing his mentor again, "How've you been?"

"Lady Bishamon's been very accommodating, and I have actually found several hobbies to pursue my time against," Iwami says and smiles contently. After all, being alive is a blessing in of itself.

"Kazuma, what's the noise?" the blonde War god asks, waltzing closer. She nods her head towards Ebisu and suddenly grins when she sees Yato's sleeping form, "He's _sleeping_?"

"Oh, yeah-"

And, before Yukine could even finish his sentence, the young woman steps up next to him and grabs Yato from his grip and turns him to face her. With a soft happy squeal she hugs him and supports his weight with her arm, "I'll carry him!" she says and suddenly, as if only now remembering her countenance, frowns, "I mean... you should catch up with Iwami... I'll watch Yato for a while..."

The five of them -albeit with Ebisu still asleep- watch with wide-eyes as she struts off with Yato in her arms.

"I'm not dreaming, right? That DID just happen right now... right?" Yukine says in disbelief.

"Veena's always loved kids, I'm not sure why you're so surprised," Kazuma answers with a shrug and turns to face Kunimi, "Would you like to come in for some tea, I'm sure you'd like to catch up."

Kunimi bows, albeit a bit awkwardly since Ebisu was still asleep on his back, "Thank you, that would be wonderful."

So, they finally head into the shrine.

It was cool inside, but still had an air of comfort and elegance. The shrine itself was quite traditional, unlike Bishamon's heavenly counterpart. But, all the same, they headed to the backyard of the shrine.

Veena had set Yato down on the bench in the garden, his head in her lap while she lazily braided his hair. It was definitely the most motherly thing any of them had ever seen her do. She was absolutely content with a smile on her face and a soft lilting hum in the air.

"Veena, would you like some tea?" Kazuma asks softly, careful to disturb her peaceful demeanor.

"Yes, please," she answers, almost in a trance, as she continues softly humming.

"This is so weird," Yukine mutters in disbelief, a bubble of nervous tension brewing in his stomach, "Am I the only one freaking out? _Come on!_ "

And, of course, when a god of War sends you a death glare because you're being loud, you shut up.

Ebisu has woken up by the time the tea was served and was happily munching away on cookies while listening to Iwami explain how macramé works.

Yato who woke up, not long after Ebisu, happily jogged over to join them. And, in comfort they ended up spending the afternoon catching up. From the weather and recent politics to the uptake in phantoms and storms over their city. But, before they could even steer the conversation to a lighter subject, it was Yato that chimed in with: "I slay them."

At that point all the other gods and regalia's turn to Yukine with a mix of both questioning and disapproval.

"What? I didn't teach him that?!" Yukine answers defensively.

And, with that, he wrangles Ebisu into a game of tag across the lawn.

"Wait, Yato!" Yukine calls and motions for him to return.

With a sigh and a frown Yato returns.

"Give it," Yukine motions to him and holds out his hand.

"I didn't take..." Yato counters softly, trying his best to not meet his regalia's eyes.

"Come on, you know stealing is bad. Give it," Yukine reminds softly and motions once more, "You want to become a _god of Fortune,_ right? And how can we do that?"

With a deep sigh, the small child holds out an object, "By doing the good thing..." he says the phrase reluctantly and hands over the item to Yukine.

"Doing the _right_ thing..." Yukine softly corrects.

"Doing the right thing..." Yato repeats dutifully after him. He repeats it once more, just to himself, as to remind himself of it for the next time. After all, he was pretty sure there would be a next time, anytime soon.

"Thank you," Yukine says with a pleased smile and nods, "You can go play now?"

"Okay!" Yato exclaims, like a light-switch, happy once more.

"I don't get it, what'd he take?" Bishamon asks with a tilt of her head.

"I'm sure necklaces aren't his thing," Kazuma notes and grins when he points to her neck.

She pats her collar before peering down in surprise.

"I'm really sorry, Lady Bishamon," Yukine quickly says and bows as he extends his hands towards her -the necklace resting in his palm.

"When did he take it?!" she exclaims, not so much offended that he did take it but by the fact that she hadn't noticed it was missing...

"Probably when you picked him up from Yukine..." Kazuma thinks out loud and shrugs, "Well, he is a god of Calamity, after all. He's supposed to -"

-and, almost as if it were destiny, a scream suddenly ripped through their midst.

It was Ebisu. He'd tripped.

Yato had been running straight towards the pond, find his footing for a second before leaping straight across the stream. Of course, it was less than a yard and a half wide, but to see a child so young being able to do that was mystifying. So.. when Ebisu had tries to imitate him.. the worst possible thing happened.

He had tripped and fallen over a rock close to the gravel lining the pond of the garden. He had definitely hurt himself, since the tears were instant and his reaction was to retract in himself, a sure sign of true pain in children.

But, before Iwami or Kunimi could even react, Yato was at Ebisu's side.

"Ebi! Ebi!" Yato yells in concern, falling to his knees next to him. He quickly pulls Ebisu into hug, patting his back and instantly crying with him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The scene was so surreal. None of them had expected Yato to react this way.

A few moments later, Ebisu had started to calm down, only small hiccups emitting from his form, "It's... I'm fine... I'm okay... Mr. Yato," he says and hiccups again, "I'm okay...It's not your fault..."

"You're hurt!" Yato exclaims and hugs Ebisu tighter, "You're _hurt!"_

Iwami nods towards Kunimi, whom stood up and slowly made his way over to the pair. "Lord Ebisu, may I see?" he says softly and touches Yato's shoulder.

Yato quickly retreats, instantly drawing away from the touch.

"Mr. Yato-" Ebisu calls, quickly reaching out and grabbing Yato's shirt to stop him from moving completely out of reach, "Don't go."

Kunimi silently assessed the damage, but, it seemed to be nothing more than a light scratch. It wasn't even bleeding. But, it had definitely been a shock since Ebisu has still not moved.

"Are you alright, lord Ebisu?" Kunimi asks softly and re-ties Ebisu's shoelaces, just in case.

Ebisu nods softly and scoots closer to Yato, "Thank you, Mr. Yato..."

Yato quickly looks up and blushes darkly, "Hmmm... " is all he manages to mumble out in affirmation before crossing his arms, "Is it pain?"

"... pain _ful,_ Yato..." Yukine correctly softly, with an encouraging smile.

"Is it _painful_ , Ebi?" Yato repeats, his concern showing clearly on his youthful features.

"I'm okay," Ebisu answers, now smiling once more even though the tear-streaks were still visible on his cheeks.

Yato shuffles closer and peers at the scrape. He nods to himself and quickly hoists Ebisu up over his back into a piggyback ride, ignoring Kunimi's protests.

"M-Mr. Yato?" Ebisu exclaims, a bit confused over Yato's actions.

"Yuki! Yuki..." Yato calls, his eyes brimming with tears as he walks closer, "Ebi's hurt!"

The young boy softly puts Ebisu in front of him and stares at him expectantly.

"Oh... right..." Yukine nods and kisses the palm of his hand before placing it on Ebisu's knee, "There, is that better?"

Ebisu, now completely baffled by the action, looks over to Yato.

"You okay now?" Yato asks softly, patting Ebisu's back.

Kazuma scoffs in amusement and amazement at the development of Yato's reincarnated form, at how much Yukine had affected his growth and personality. He grins as he sends a knowing looks over to Veena as he says, "Is that something a _god of Calamity_ would do?"

"No, it isn't..." Yukine responds instead, with a proud smile gracing his features.

"Thank you, Mr. Yukine... Mr. Yato..." the young Commerce god replies, a heart-warming smile forming on his face as he assesses the scrape with new found awe.

"It works, right?" Yato exclaims excitedly and hugs Yukine tightly, "He's like _magic_!"

And, for the first time in so long, Yukine felt truly happy.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Please drop me a pm or review if you liked it!_**


	2. Retrospect

_**Retrospect**_

* * *

Autumn was in the air. The changes of colour creating a beautiful and artful landscape. It was a bit chilly, but nothing that a jacket couldn't fix.

The young Regalia had tried to create some sort of style-sense for the young god, but all hope seemed lost once Yato picked up a light black-and-white striped jersey and wouldn't stop wearing it.

The tracksuit-style fit made Yukine feel nostalgia creeping in on him, he could practically taste the picked plum riceball on his tongue, the sweet and sour that matches his memories now. That had been the last dish he and Yato had shared before his reincarnation. The treat was a post-study snack Yato had conjured up for Yukine.

That... it all felt like a thousand years ago now.

"I see my brother's been reborn..."

Yukine, whom had been idly sitting on the park bench watching over Yato, leapt up, ready to protect the young god.

It didn't seem to be needed though, as the small reincarnated god was already latched onto his Shiki's leg.

"Come now, Yaboku-nee... " Nora cooes and smiles softly, extending her hand towards the small boy, "I'll take care of you, just like I always have."

The vehement way Yato shakes his head makes Yukine sigh in worry. It was true that all memories from the young god had been erased, and still... sometimes...

"I don't know you..." Yato mutters against Yukine's leg, shying away.

"Well then..." she says, a small giggle escapes her as she meets Yukine's eyes, "What if -"

In an instant, Yato has stepped in front of Yukine, arms splayed wide and a deep frown etched on his chubby features, "Uh uh!" he snaps angrily and shakes his head, "Don't touch! Yuki doesn't like it!"

Of course, it couldn't be helped that a blush suddenly covers Yukine's cheeks. After all, he never had been displayed such unfiltered adoration before.

"Oh my, Yato?" Nora mutters, an amused expression falling over hers, "This is new..."

"Don't touch," Yato snaps and glares heatedly.

"I didn't come here to fight, Yaboku-nee..." she says and finally folds her arms, "Don't you want to see Father again?"

The idea seems to strike a chord within the young boy, his arms faltering as he tilts his head. "I... " he mutters and looks up at Yukine, "... Yuki?"

"She's lying, Yato," Yukine says and glares at the young woman, "You were born from a wish, you don't -"

"Now, Yukine, that doesn't change the fact that Father wished him into being," Nora says and purses her lips a bit, suppressing her smile, "Don't you agree, Yaboku-nee?"

"Yuki..." a whine forms from the young boy and Yukine gathers him up into his arms.

"If he wanted to see Yato he would've been here... " the shinki snaps back and hugs Yato tighter, "But he's not."

"... because he didn't think Yato would want to see him," Nora says and narrows her eyes in amusement once the realization set in on the young man -a look of defiance. She looks down at the young boy and smiles sweetly, "Would you like to meet him?"

"... Yuki?" Yato whispers unsurely.

"Yato..." Yukine answers and smiles down at the young boy, understanding what Yato wanted before voicing it, "... If you want to, we can do it."

"...okay!" the excitement was unmistakable.

"BUT!" Yukine says, facing Nora now, "HE meets us here. Don't think for a second I forgot what he did to Lord Ebisu and I'm sure he was involved with Yato's reincarnation, as well..."

The young woman giggles, "Oh, Yuki-kun-"

"Don't call me that!"

Nora backs up and smiles mischievously as she stares at Yato's blessed vessel, "I'll bring Father around tomorrow... " she states non-chalantly and can't help but giggle when Yato's expression lights up, "I'm sure Father would love to see you again, Yato. He's been so worried!"

Silently Yato's Exemplar could only watch as the rogue shiki disappears between into the shadows of the forest behind the shrine.

"I'll meet... my Father...? He wished me to be born, right?" Yato muses, a delighted smile now on his face and light in his eyes, "That must mean he loves me, right?"

Yukine could only match Yato's smile, but no words escaped him. He didn't know the truth behind the wish Yato's 'Father' had made. He wasn't sure how much of Yato's behaviour was because of a wish and how much of it was simply Yato.

There wasn't much information about how gods were formed, after all.

On the way home, Yato couldn't stop talking about it. He was so excited. He imagined and built up a whole adventure that they would go on tomorrow. He detailed how fun and exciting and amazing it would be. And with each passing word, Yukine's strength faltered.

The exemplar understood the feeling. He knew why Yato was so excited. The prospect of family, a home, it was something he also had wanted. Yet, with time, the passing of what felt like an eternity, family turned from unfamiliar faces to Yato... to Hiyori... to Daikoku and Kofuku. A home, a hearth, a cottage or apartment turned into a shrine of for a goddess of Poverty and later on, a small shrine made by the hands of a girl whom loved them both dearly.

But, this... this, Yukine would indulge in for Yato's sake. He would take him there. They would meet Yato's father. And Yukine would get the answers he wanted.

What wish could he ever possibly had conjured that would cause Yato to be god of Depravity?

"Yuki..." Yato whispers that evening, his voice low and sleepy. The night-light next to his bed still on, which made Yukine realize that Yato had also been afraid of the dark and must've learned to deal with it at some point. The stray god blinks sleepily before asking, "... do you think he'll like me?"

Yukine smiles sadly, wishing with all his heart tomorrow wouldn't come, because the truth will come to light and he didn't want Yato to feel the pain that was about to happen. Yet, trying to best choose his words as to not lie, Yukine answers, "Yato, how can anyone not love you?"

The words make the young god smile.

A young child would usually hold out their hand to hold at night, but Yato never does this on his own, so Yukine, as always, gives him the opportunity.

The young boy grabs hold instantly and pulls it closer to him, "I love you, Yuki..."

"I love you too, Yato..." the teen answers with a nod and squeezes Yato's hand in reassurance, "And no matter what happens... I will always protect you and I will always take care of you, okay?"

Deep breaths from the sleeping god is all answer Yukine gets, but, that makes him happy too. After all, Yato felt safe enough to sleep with someone close-by. He felt secure enough to fall asleep so easily and deeply that sounds didn't wake him. A sign of a healthy, happy home. It made a feeling of pride and happiness blossom in Yukine, that he'd managed to create this for his master.

The soft beep of his alarm woke Yukine up from his light sleep the next morning.

Ever since Yato had been reincarnated, sleep was a commodity, but no longer did Yukine experience the true deep sleep he had. He always felt too alert. Too awake. Ready for an attack to protect Yato, ready to help him if he'd need.

The heaven's excuse of their "mistake" had forced a reality upon Yukine that serenity was no longer a luxury he could afford if he wanted Yato by his side.

The day Yato had been executed, Yukine was here, at Lady Kofuku's shrine, helping Hiyori make breakfast whilst Yato had gone out on a job. The job, simply delivering a package, was certainly not something that had seemed menacing or suspicious a the time. Yato had even insisted that Yukine stay behind because only Yukine could make the waffles the way he liked... it was only a few months later, once the dark clouds of grief started to lift from Yukine's mind, that the truth dawned on him. That Yato probably suspected as much. That Yato had asked Yukine to stay home to keep his Regalia safe, one last time.

The reality of it all made Yukine pause again once he finished changing that morning.

This time, Yato wasn't ready. Yato wasn't prepared. At all.

This young boy had no sense of danger or alarm.

The god of Depravity had not turned into a soft, sweet, slightly menacing child that absolutely stole Yukine's heart from the get-go.

So, Yukine resolved himself to be ready.

"Good morning, Yato..." Yukine whispers softly as he kneels by Yato's bedside, "I'm your exemplar, I'm here to protect you and serve you... "

"Mhhmmm hmmm..." the sleepy answer comes, though it's followed with a smile.

"Let's get ready for the day, okay?" Yukine states, "You want to see-"

"FATHER-" Yato suddenly sits up, eyes wide and slightly shocked. He pauses and a smile creeps to his lips, "Yea... "

The reaction and delayed smile makes Yukine frown. After all, the blessed vessel was sure Yato was excited at the prospect of meeting his 'Father' yesterday, so why had there been such a delayed smile? Was he just too excited or did he need to remind himself to be excited?

"We can stay, if you want, I-"

The young boy shook his head and grins excitedly this time, "N- no... we can go!" he says and smiles brightly, "Please?"

So, Yukine does what he always does. Make it happen.

They're dressed, ready and brushed before they head out the door that morning, Yato dressed in his freshly-laundered jacket once more -Yukine had gotten into a habit of doing laundry every night just for that purpose.

It was chillier than expected, little clouds of vapor escaping them with each breath. For a moment, Yukine considered staying home.

"L-YUKI-LOOK!" Yato yells, breathing even faster now, grinning as little puffs of mist escape his lips, "LOOK! I'm making clouds!"

The sincere glee makes Yukine laugh as he bends down, "It's called fog, Yato," he says with a smile, "It happens when hot air meets cold..."

The look of confusion is unmistakable.

"Let me show you..." Yukine says and holds up his hand in a gesture for Yato to wait.

The smile fades from Yato's face, he nods and clasps his hands together in silence.

The warmth of the moment slips through Yukine's hands and he wills himself to keep his emotions in check because he didn't leave Yato for a selfish purpose. He forces himself to keep his thoughts aligned to the task at hand, in order to not sting Yato, as he prepares.

When he finally emerges from the house again, Yato's still standing on the step, not having moved a step. The tip of his nose was pink and his hands ice-cold.

"YATO – why didn't you wait inside?!" Yukine shrieks, quickly setting down the tray he'd been carrying on the steps. He falls to his knee, grabs hold of Yato's hands, feeling the chill, "Why didn't you go inside?! It's freezing..."

"... you.. wanted me to wait..." Yato answers softly, shuffling his feet a bit, looking down. A burst of shivers erupt from his form, his teeth chatter, but he doesn't complain.

"No... little dude... I meant just wait for me to come back... not … " Yukine starts but feels his words fail him after a moment. He pulls Yato closer and can't help but flinch when the young god's ice-cold hands slip around his back, "Next time, get comfortable and then wait, okay?"

"Okay..."

"You can sit down or play or get warm or stay out of the rain..."

"Okay..."

"I didn't mean for you to get cold," Yukine says and rubs the young boy's back in an effort to bring some heat back to him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

A sigh escapes the young Regalia once he feels the shivers die out from Yato's form and the hands that are on his back no longer feel like ice.

"Here," Yukine says, feeling a sense of relief that he'd actually brought something warm to drink, though it hadn't been originally for this purpose, "Do you want some?"

The milk coffee, sweetened just a tad, made Yato shout happily, "Can I?"

"Here you go!"

The young boy almost downs the coffee and sighs happily once a quiver of warmth makes its way down to his toes, "Delicious!"

"... are you feeling a bit warmer now?" Yukine says, rubbing Yato's arms a bit.

"Yea!" the blue-eyed boy answers with a grin, suddenly realizing that the phenomenon he'd been so enthralled with before was now even more impressive.

"See?" Yukine says, content now that Yato was warm again. He breathes out deeply, grinning when a white puff of clouds escape him, "It happens when hot meets cold..."

"Ooooohhh..." Yato muses and grins, "Like magic?!"

"Like magic," Yukine agrees and forces himself to leave the glass of ice-water, which he'd bought to show the difference, for another time.

"Yuki..." Yato muses, looking down at his cup, frowning as he swirls the liquid around for a moment before holding it up to his Regalia, "Do you want some?"

The gesture makes Yukine smile. He certainly didn't expect Yato to learn how to share so early. He nods and takes a small sip before handing it back.

"No, you … you need to take a sip – a big one!" Yato says, a look of concern on his face, "Then you'll be warm."

"... o... okay?" Yukine answers, involuntarily sighing in relief once he does and warmth, indeed, spreads through him.

"Good?"

"Yeah, good..." Yukine agrees and gathers up the tray and cup, "Wait for me here, okay?"

"Okay."

"Yato... do you remember what I asked you before... how should you wait?" Yukine repeats softly and smiles when Yato follows Yukine inside into the warm shrine, but stays close to the front door once Yukine dissapears down the hall into the kitchen.

When the blessed vessel finally returns, he can't help but smile in relief that Yato had taken up doing balancing hand-stands against the wall of the foyer.

"You're getting really good at it, Yato," Yukine says and grins widely.

"I'm been practicing!"

"I've..." Yukine softly corrects.

"Oh... I've been practicing!" Yato repeats and repeats it to himself once more before looking up, "I've been practicing eating too!"

The wording makes Yukine grin in amusement.

"That's good, I'm proud of you," Yukine assures and zips up his jacket, "Ready to get going?"

"Yep!" Yato chirps and -rather ungracefully- exits his hand-stand He skips forwards and pulls Yukine by the hand, "Come on!"

It doesn't take too long for Yukine to jog after Yato and they make their way down the road towards the bus stop.

The bus had just left by the time they made it and they ended up waiting a while for the next one.

"I'm so excited!" Yato says, climbing unto Yukine's lap once the Regalia takes a seat on the bus bench, "Are you excited?"

"Definitely," Yukine agrees and grins, "Do you want to get cheesy-bun afterwards?"

"Yes!" Yato jitters excitedly and looks out to the bus, patiently waiting as it pulls to a stop, "... maybe... we can get one for Father too..."

"... Let's..." Yukine starts, only to pause once a more tactful statement comes to mind, "Let's... ask him first if he wants one..."

"Oh... okay," Yato agrees.

"... even better..." Yukine says, forcing himself to grin, "What if we get one for Hiyori?"

"OH!" Yato says with a wide grin, "Can we visit Hiyori when we're done?"

The thought makes Yukine smile.

"'Well, I like that idea..." Yukine says and pulls Yato in his arms once the bus finally opens its doors, "Let's do it."

The ride to the park was quiet. Quieter than Yukine expected it to be.

There seems to be a strange aura around the young boy. One of patience. One of concern. One of reverence.

It wasn't the usual joyful and respectful patience a child would have when waiting.

The thought struck a chord within Yukine.

He unzipped his jacket and pulled Yato closer, pulling him into a hug, wrapping his jacket around him, "It's so cold today... maybe a fresh hot cheesy bun will be exactly what we need..."

The mere mention of the treat relaxes Yato's shoulders and he leans against Yukine, "Yuki... I'm scared."

"I know."

"What if he doesn't like me..."

"I know."

"What if ..."

"Yato," Yukine says, pulling the young god closer to him but he doesn't meet Yato's eyes this time, "No matter what happens... I will always be here to protect you. I will always be here for you. Okay? I love you."

"Mm hhmmm..." the soft acquiescence comes.

It was obvious the young boy was still worried.

But, Yukine leaves it as is, he knows there no use in pursuing the subject further.

The bus stops a few yards from the park and Yukine carries Yato down to the park. He doesn't hurry and he makes sure to point out the sights along the way. Anything to delay the inevitable.

They meet Yato's Father by the pond side. Nora seemed to have vanished, but it didn't really make the situation any less tense. It didn't seem like a trap. It, indeed, didn't seem like anything but a reunion.

Yukine just couldn't shake the anxiety bubbling up in his chest.

Even when the brunette teen approaches the blessed vessel and the young god, it didn't seem like anything menacing.

"Hello Yaboku, my boy," Fujisaki says and tilts his head with a smile, "It's so good to see you again... I missed you so much!"

The young man kneels and holds his arms out wide, "I'm your father, do you remember me?"

"No..." Yato wriggles a bit until Yukine sets him down, yet, he stays rooted by the young teen's side, holding unto his jacket's pocket like a lifeline.

"I was the one who wished you into existence, I'm so excited to meet you... " he says and his eyes soften at the stubborn way he clings to Yukine's jacket, "I see... he was the same before as well... always clinging to me... "

"Tell me...what did you wish for... why..." Yukine says and steps in front of his master, "What could you possibly have wished for to cause Yato to feel like this? So … isolated... so alone... what could you have asked for that would make that happen?"

"Yuki... ne?" Yato mumbles, sending a confused look to his regalia. The words didn't match his feelings at all.

"You want the truth?" Fujisaki says and laughs, he walks closer and leans in, "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Fujisaki holds out his hand to Yato, smirking when the young boy hesitantly holds it.

He steps closer and stops next to Yukine, leaning over.

It couldn't be helped when Yukine tenses up and swallows hard, Fujisaki smirks when he notices this.

"Look, boy, I wished for an obedient vassal that would do anything to make me happy. I wished for a cunning, pliant, obedient toy whom would be do anything for recognition and love... " the man whispers into Yukine's ear, low enough for Yato not to hear, and smirks as he says, "I think I created a masterpiece."

The words sink into Yukine's soul and every shred of his existence as a shinki demands he rips Yato's hand from that monster and protect him.

But Yato's still smiling idly, unworriedly holding hands with his Father and waiting patiently until they've finished their conversation to finally be able to talk.

Yato's smile makes Yukine pause.

He knew he couldn't do anything about it right now.

"... Call me if you need me..." Yukine breathes out, his voice thick with emotion as he tries his best to smile naturally towards his master.

It seems to work, as Yato simply nods happily and pulls the other man away by the hand to walk.

The walk around the garden wasn't quite up to Yato's usual pace, as Yukine would usually half-jog in order to keep up with him. But right now, the young god had to carefully pace his steps, trying his best to match the taller male next to him, after all, he wanted to leave a good impression.

"Your Hafuri has been taking good care of you," Fujisaki says smoothly, smiling down at the young boy, "Have you been having a good time?"

"Yes! Yuki always gets me snacks and take me to watch the buoys at the harbor..." Yato answers and giggles.

The young boy clambers up the railing of the small bridge and balances himself out before walking, "And sea... " he pauses mid-sentence to try and remember exactly what word Yukine had used last time, nothing came to mind but it certainly didn't stop him, "Sea-chickens-"

"Seagulls," Fujisaki mutters darkly, though he smiles a second later, "You're still such an idiot. Can't you even remember the most basic names?".

The change of demeanor makes Yato pause in his walking. He tilts his head, a look of confusion and reproach nestling there for a moment before his shoulders sag. He jumps down from the railing and matches pace once more, "Seagulls..." he repeats softly to himself, the rest of his story now forgotten.

"Yaboku... I want you to dismiss Yukine and come with me."

"... But I like Yukine."

"Yukine doesn't like you-"

"He does. He never lies to me and he says he likes me. So, he likes me."

"But, I'll be lonely if you stay... I want you to come with me."

"Oh... " Yato answers and stares at his Father for a moment before shrugging, "No, thank you, I'll stay with Yuki."

"... Yato, don't you think you're a burden on Yukine...?"

"... Yuki never calls me that," Yato answers flatly and tilts his head with a frown, "And I don't want to come with you..."

"... you... little..."

"Do you have the answer you're looking for?" Yukine snaps darkly, stepping closer. He can't help but smile when Yato excitedly runs over to him and grabs him by the leg, "Hey, Yato... did he hurt you?"

"No... but..." Yato answers with a quick shake of his head, but dives behind Yukine a moment later. He doesn't say anything further, but a whine erupts from him and he starts crying.

The older man steps forwards, but Yukine's brilliant blinding borderline intercedes them.

"That's close enough," Yukine states and cradles Yato in his arms, "to my master."

"... it's bad manners to draw a borderline against a god," Fujisaki snaps and eyes the young boy, "Especially against family."

"Screw that!" Yato yells and smiles sheepishly when Yukine sends him an annoyed look, "... sorry..."

"I'll let it slide this time," Yukine says with a sigh, "But seriously... this is the third time this week..."

"... I guess I've been replaced... " Fujisaki muses and laughs halfheartedly before waving, "Ah, the joys of parenthood."

Yukine growls and finally starts walking again, this time, towards home. The young boy on his arm rubs his sleeve against his nose and sniffs – not that it really helped the snotty situation.

"... jerkface..." Yato mumbles angrily against Yukine's collar, all the while still glaring at the back of that guy's head.

"If you swear like this if you we meet Hiyori she'll think I taught you all that..." Yukine says and puffs out a breath in exasperation, "I should seriously not let you near vines again..."

Yato, whom had been glaring at Fujisaki's retreating figure, looks forwards as Yukine carries him towards Kofuku's shrine. He sniffles again and finally ducks his nose to Yukine's shoulder.

"Don't use my jacket as a handkerchief," Yukine scolds with a grimace, handing over a handful of tissues from his pocket, "If you get snot all over it..."

"You'll still love me, even if I get snot on it, right?"

"Ugh... yes, I'll still love you even if you get snot on it."

"Really?"

"Really."

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Please drop me a review if you liked it!_**


End file.
